


Мечта

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Kiasyd, Madness, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Создание Каэсидов.





	Мечта

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькое допущение, что рассказчик мог впасть в Бедлам ещё раньше, чем в каноне.

Скажи, о чём ты мечтаешь, и я скажу, кто ты. Это не просто красивые слова, дорогая сестра. Даже у таких, как мы, должна быть мечта, иначе мы ничем не будем отличаться от диких зверей. И не надо сомнений на пути к ней.

Продать душу демонам преисподней. Заключить сделку с Неблагим Двором фэйри. Воззвать к древним забытым богам.

Говорят, что я пошёл на нечто подобное. Что-то, что из возможных вариантов показалось меньшим злом. Но правда в том, что я перепробовал их все. И гораздо больше.

Запретная магия проклятых гримуаров, извращённая алхимия трансмутаций человеческой и нечеловеческой природы, опасные эксперименты... За что только ни примешься ради исполнения заветного желания.

Испивший крови Подменышей рискует потерять разум. Заглянувший в Бездну рискует потерять душу. Но нам с тобой терять уже нечего.

Его образ являлся мне во снах, когда я ещё мог их видеть. Даже кошмары были чудесны.

Идеальное существо.

Прости, сестра. Ты не станешь им. Ты – лишь последняя ступень на моём пути к нему. Но ведь именно ты научила меня не останавливаться, стремясь к осуществлению возвышенной мечты. Твоя жертва не будет напрасной.

Мой хребет растягивается, словно на адской дыбе. Я и представить себе не мог, что агония будет такой нестерпимой. Ведь моё тело мертво и не должно чувствовать боль. Значит ли это, что трансформация достигает самой души? Она наконец-то сбрасывает кокон и расправляет крылья, как прекрасная бабочка... Как бражник-ахеронтия, которых ты так любила. Нужно только пронзить череп на спинке иглой, чтобы красота стала вечной.

Глаза застилает тьма. Извиваясь в мучениях, я кричу твоё имя, сестра. И улыбаюсь сквозь кровавые слёзы.


End file.
